Faith and Allin
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: On her birthday, Faith meets an old friend...


**Faith and Allin**

Disclaimer: I only own the cousins and Allin and his family.

Faith slipped away from all the well-wishers and hurried outside before she would be noticed. It might have been her birthday, but she wanted a few minutes alone. Out of habit, she grabbed her bow and sword, briefly debating bringing her shield before leaving it. She ran to Snowflake and silently placed the blanket on the horse's back before she fastened the saddle around the mare's belly. She put her foot into the stirrup and swung onto Snowflake. She rode out of the castle gate and into the woods.

* * *

After a few hours of quiet, peaceful riding, Faith had almost decided to turn around and return to the castle when she heard a howl and loud scream. She bit her lip, but there was really no conflict. She was a knight of Narnia, and if someone needed her, she must go help them. Faith dismounted, tying her horse's reins around a tree branch to ensure that she would still have a ride back to the Cair. With the stealth of a dryad, she crept toward the sound.

Upon viewing the clearing the sounds had come from, she saw a pack of Wolves crowded around a small, shaking mound of gray fur. "How many ways could we kill him?" one of the Wolves jeered, earning another whimper from the fur.

She stepped out of the forest, loaded bow in her hands, and said coolly, "Leave him alone."

Most of the Wolves whirled around to see who was threatening them. The same one who had taunted the small creature laughed. "Oh, look! It's a little girl!"

"We like little girls!" another chuckled. "For dinner!"

She smirked. "Try to come and get me then!"

Several of the Wolves left their fellows and began to slink toward her. One was more courageous than the rest and lunged at her. Her arrow sped from her bow and implanted itself in his neck. He flew back and didn't move upon landing. She proceeded to take out the others close to her. Nocking another arrow onto her string, she raised her bow. "Want to challenge me again?"

"I am Sanballat, second only to Maugrim in Jadis's secret police. I fear no mere child!" He led the remainder of his pack toward her.

Faith gulped. "Aslan, I could use a bit of help!" she cried as she replaced her bow and fumbled to draw her sword. Sanballat leaped at her just as the sword cleared its scabbard. Quickly she ducked and swung upward, cleaving deep into the Wolf's side. When he charged her again, she drove her weapon into his jaws, killing him instantly.

In short order she finished off the rest of the pack and turned to the object of their torment, who looked oddly familiar. "Allin?"

His furry head shot up. "Lady Faith?"

She smiled and knelt. "It's good to see you again, little one. Are you all right?"

"It's good to see you, too. And I'm fine. You got here before they hurt me."

"That's good to hear. Where is your family?"

"I don't know. I wandered away from our new home and got lost, and then the Wolves got here."

"Do you want me to help you find them?"

"Would you?"

"Of course!" She reached over and lifted the koala into her arms. After standing, she asked, "Do you remember which way you came?"

"I think it was that way." Allin pointed, and she followed his directions. After a few minutes of walking, they could hear Allin's mother calling for her son. "Allin! Allin!"

"Mama!" he cried, wiggling down from Faith's arms. Allin's mother, Althea, entered their line of sight. The two koalas met and Althea pulled Allin into her arms. "Where did you go? Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"No, Mama. I got chased by Wolves, but Faith saved me again."

"Thank you, Lady Faith, for again saving my son."

"It was my pleasure. But I have to get back home. It was nice to see you both again. Allin, you try to stay out of trouble!"

"I'll try!" The koalas went further into the trees, as Faith went back the way she and Allin had come. She untied Snowflake's reins and mounted the horse. She turned and pushed Snow into a canter while clinging on with her knees for dear life. _I've got to hurry, hurry, hurry. Hannah and Susan are gonna kill me if I'm late to my own birthday party! _Finally, she could see the castle. A few lengths more and she heard Rose calling her name. She slid off of Snowflake's back as soon as she was in the courtyard. Her younger cousin ran up. "Faith! Hannah and Su have been combing the castle for you."

"I went on a ride."

"I can see that. Just come on! You've gotta get ready for your party!"

"I know! I'm not late, am I?" Faith asked as they bounded across the lawn.

"Not yet, but if you don't rush, you will be!" Rose shoved her cousin into the castle.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Faith entered the ballroom where the party was going to be held. After several hours of mingling, punch, and cake, the musicians got into place. Peter approached Faith. "May I have the first dance with the birthday girl?"

"You may," she said, smiling. After the dance had started, she couldn't help but ask Peter, "Why does your sister insist on making every birthday party around here into a ball?"

"Once you find that out, would you mind sharing the answer with me?" They both chuckled before returning their concentration to the dance. Once the first dance was over, Faith danced with Edmund, Mr. Tumnus, and any other male who asked her. Eventually, after her presents had been opened and the party had wound down, the three cousins retired to their bedroom. Tired as they were, they were ready for bed in record time. The last thing Faith remembered saying was, "Hannah, guess what?"

"What's that, Faith?"

"I saw Allin and his mother again today."

"That's nice." After Hannah drowsily murmured that, they all fell asleep.


End file.
